Background Character
by kat cubed
Summary: One Shot  Late one night Tonks tells Remus what's been on her mind that has been bugging her.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or it's characters, or the spells or the wonderful home known as Number 12 Grimmauld Place.

But I do now have in my possession an Oreo, which makes up for it. For now, anyway.

About the story: A little One-Shot starring our beloved Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. And unless the masses come after me with mutilated Ken dolls and demand more (which I don't think will happen.), I didn't plan on continuing with this story. I can, but that's up to those who read it.

Anyway, please enjoy:

It was late at night when a sleepy Nymphadora Tonks stumbled into Number 12 Grimmauld Place, successfully knocking over several umbrellas that Order members left after the rain stopped. Steadying herself using the wall she quickly covered her ears as the wailing voice of Mrs. Black pierced the silent house. Thumping footsteps alerted her attention that some, mercifully, was taking care of the old portrait.

Through the darkness, Tonks mechanically moved to the small sitting room and opened the door, somehow managing to hit her face in the process. Cursing lightly, she treaded cautiously to the fireplace while the door remained cracked open. Pulling out her wand she muttered "Incendo" and turned to lay down on a couch, only to trip on her robes and fall face first into the musty cushions. Pulling herself into a more comfortable position she watched as the flames danced in the gate then fell into a light doze.

Tonks was faintly aware of the old clock chiming a quarter of one and the creaking of stairs as someone conquered them, only to walk opposite of where she was and head straight for the kitchen. The more the steps faded away for more at peace she became and was finding it easy to just fall asleep on that old, oddly comfortable, probably crawling with creepy-crawlies, couch for the night.

Safe to say, that didn't last long. Tonks's eyes popped open as the meandering footsteps came closer to her hiding place and highly entertaining thoughts of throttling the trespasser filled her tired head. She sat up as the door creaked open, but remained facing the fireplace as the strung together coherent threats to shoot at this-

"Nymphadora?"

All thoughts of throttling and threats fled her head as the weary voice registered in her head. She raised a hand to rub her eyes as the intruder shut the door softly and made their way to the couch.

"Wotcher, Remus."

She moved over on the couch to make room for her friend. As she felt his weight grace the seat, she sent him a large, sleepy smile.

"What brings you out at this ungodly hour?"

He let out a chuckle. "Well, someone found time in their busy, busy schedules to trip over umbrellas and wake up that unruly Mrs. Black. And, naturally, I took it upon myself to play the hero and silence her before the whole house awoke in angry mutterings and brandishing oil-paint remover."

Tonks let a small smile slip and stretched. "You know me Remus. Always have to do something." She tucked her legs under her and nestled into his side as he moved to put an arm around her. Finally, Tonks felt complete, content, and truly happy for the first time in days as she lay there, hearing the heartbeat of one she cared dearly for. Her eyes drooped closed and after burning the inside of her eyelids by staring them down, she peeked out of one heavily lidded eye as her companion asked her a question.

"Nymphadora, what is bothering you tonight?" It was asked very softly, almost as if he was afraid of hurting her by asking the question. She didn't know how he did it, but every time she was feeling down or something was bothering the hell out of her he knew.

"Besides in deep wonderment of how I finally convinced you that your excuses are lame?" Looking up at him he saw he was serious. Letting out a heavy sigh she started to talk. "Do you ever feel like you're not the main character of your life? That even though it's your life…someone else is…I don't know, it's all about them? Everything you do is for their benefit and they expect you to always put them first…-No, Remus, I'm not talking about you. I promise."

As he listened she felt his arm pull away, only to be pulled back. His hand was sandwiched between both of hers and she had no intention of letting go.

"Not that I'm complaining or anything. It's just sad and…pretty exhausting when you find out you're not the star in your life, that you're just an unknown, unnamed background character." Tonks had to admit it - she felt lighter. And it felt really good to say what had been bubbling underneath her skin for so long. Come to think of it, she realized that the room looked a little less dark and a lot bigger, not to mention more appealing to her tired mind and droopy eyes.

"Nymphadora…" It just hit her that he was the only one who could get away with calling her by her real name. "I- I don't know what to say to that. To voice the truth, I've never heard anyone say anything like that. It's terribly sad to think about."

She didn't bother to respond and opted to let the full silence wash over the two of them, however uncomfortable it might be. For the third time that night Tonks started drifting off only to be disturbed by his lovely voice talking to her.

"And I don't know how to fix it, 'Dora. I don't know how to make you the main character of your life, which pains me greatly."

Her eyes shot open and instinctively she pulled back from his warm embrace to look into his face.

"Remus, I never meant to-"

He held up a hand to stop her from continuing whatever she was going to say. In the dim firelight she saw him gaze over her face and felt his hand graze her cheek to place a wayward strand of light green hair behind her ear. When he spoke his voice was a low whisper, sending shivers up her spine.

"But I can tell you this - you are no background character in my life. You are my star, my main character that is never questioned about how important she is to me."

Tears sprang to life in Tonks's eyes as a loving smile made its way to her lips. He's so sweet at every moment we're together, she thought with a little laugh. She noted that he smiled briefly before lowering his head and capturing her lips in a deep, meaningful kiss that left her slightly breathless when they parted after what seemed like forever. With his lips still very close to hers, she had to restrain herself from kissing him back before he finished what he had started to say.

Tonks managed to grab the words 'sleepy', 'bed', and 'go to' and put them together in an orderly fashion. He was off of the couch in no time and she readily accepted his proffered hand to help her to her feet, both silently agreeing to let the fire die on its own accord.

The two held hands as they exited the room and all the way up the dark stairs and adjoining hallway to Remus's room, where Nymphadora Tonks fell asleep in the warm and welcome embrace of her love as soon as her head hit the inviting pillow. The last words she heard before finally falling into a deep sleep were Remus's sweet, sweet words.

"Goodnight, my main character."

I apologize for any mistakes ; I am sleepy and therefore cannot catch mistakes.

Tid Bit Information Time:

This story was thought up when I felt as though I wasn't living my life for me and I was a background character in my own life. It was pretty sad. But then my friend cheered me up and I am happy. Yay:

♥ - Kat ³


End file.
